Elves
Elves are a race of humanoid beings that inhabit the lands of Xadia. They are divided into six sub-species based on their connection to one of the Primal Sources of magic that exist in nature. Currently, four out of six sub-species of elves have been shown. Biology All elves have four digits on each hand—three fingers and a thumb—and four toes on each foot.Creator Q&A All elves shown thus far have two horns and pointed ears. However, their skin tones, hair colors, and the shape of their horns vary between races, and each race dons different body markings, which are not permanent, but rather temporary tattoos similar to henna.Reddit - SDCC 2019Elves appear to lack any and all body hair with the exception of eyebrows, eyelashes, and the hair on their scalps. Most elves have a lifespan exceeding that of 100 standard years, as mentioned by Rayla when she attempted to pass for a human. However, it seems that Moonshadow Elves mature at a similar rate to humans, peaking and maintaining their vitality for longer after reaching adulthood. This can be seen in Runaan, who despite being in at least his mid-30's appears by human standards to be in his early 20's. However, Startouch Elves have lifespans exceeding that of 1000 years. Under any circumstance, this makes elves a long-lived race when compared to humans. Culture and Society Elves are dedicated and passionate beings and often find magic mundane due to how it is interwoven into nearly all aspects of their daily lives. They consider dragons to be equals and kin, as powerful magic runs through both their races, but consider humans as “lesser beings”. Much like most human societies, same-sex couples exist and are accepted in elvish society. While uncommon due to the cultural and continental divide between them, some elves and humans have been known to form romantic relationships with one another. Elves commonly adorn their horns with jewelry, and have a penchant among their monarchs and most esteemed members of society to don decorative headdresses. The latter is most prominent among the queens of the Sunfire Elves, such as Queen Aditi and her granddaughter, Queen Khessa. As such a grand race steeped in magic and power, elven architecture and cities tend to exude a powerful connection to the natural world. There is often a sense of grandiosity about their cities. Lux Aurea, for example, is a massive city constructed of unknown metals that resemble gold and glow even in daylight. Other features among differing elf cities is the use of magic to protect them. The Silvergrove is hidden from prying eyes by way of a moon spell that can be bypassed with ritual dance, whereas Lux Aurea uses sun magic to cast walls of fire around captured prisoners. History The first elves originated at least 5000 years before the Modern Era.SDCC 2019 Polygon Article In ancient times, elves and humans lived alongside one another. The relationship between elves and humans deteriorated when human mages began poaching magical creatures and harvested their body parts for dark magic spells. Horrified by this, the elves and the dragons exiled all of humanity to the western half of the continent and divided it with a river of lava. The elves remained in the eastern lands of Xadia and maintained a state of cold war with the humans—especially with Katolis, the human kingdom that borders Xadia. Humans eventually discovered The Breach, a narrow cliff that connects Katolis to Xadia across the lava river, and began using it to make clandestine trips into Xadia against the wishes of the elves. Over 1000 years after their exile, humans from Katolis infiltrated Xadia and used dark magic to slay the Dragon King and supposedly destroyed his son's egg, which was in reality stolen by Viren. As revenge, the elves decided to avenge their deaths by sending Moonshadow Elf assassins to kill King Harrow and his birth son Prince Ezran. Having discovered The Breach, Sunfire Elves also amassed their soldiers and conquered a fortress Katolis had secretly established on The Breach's eastern end in Xadia — a potential prelude to an invasion of the Human Kingdoms. Book One - Moon As Moonshadow Elves edged closer to Katolis they were spotted by a human guard and left it as Rayla's task to stopping him but feeling too much sympathy for the enemy she lets him go. But soon they realize her deception and Runaan took her off the mission and yet wanting to make up for her mistake, she made her way back to the castle to finish the job. However, in her attempt to do so she was led by the prince's to something that everyone in Xadia though was destroyed the egg of the Dragon Prince with the egg still alive her sense of vengeance turned into hope. Escaping into the tunnels she warned Callum and Ezran that more Moonshadow Elves were coming and making her way to the roof she tried to convince Runaan to call off the attack but he refused. Understanding that it was too late to save King Harrow, Rayla and the boys left on a mission to return the dragon prince to Xadia unknown to her that Runaan was captured for interrogation. However, noticing one of her ribbons falls off, Rayla realized the terrible truth but despite liking the princes and bonding with them she didn't have the heart to tell them. It wasn't until Ezran and the egg were trapped on a frozen lake, she worked up the courage to tell them the truth about her ribbon but with the ice cracking she couldn't tell them about their father and due to her bad hand Rayla dropped the egg into the lake, despite Ezran saving it, the dragon prince's life was fading. Disguising herself as a human the group seek help in a village for the egg and for her other wrist binding realizing one of the villagers had a sunforge blade, however after catching the villager she realized the blade didn't work. Returning to Callum and Ezran she gave them the bad news but was informed that there was a healer that lived in the Cursed Caldera. With the help of Ellis and Ava, they make it to the top but was saddened to know that there was no healer but a moon mage named Lujanne. From her they learn that the only way to save the egg was to hatch it in the eye of a storm, thanks to Callum destroying the sky primal stone and Rayla braving the storm everyone watched with joy as the dragon prince Zym was born even more so thanks to the young dragon she was freed from her binding. However Runaan wasn't so lucky with Viren fed up the elf's stubbornness he imprisoned him inside of a coin. Book Two - Sky Even though, Rayla despite feeling joy over Zym hatching and her hand free she knew danger was coming and she was right when Soren and Claudia caught up to them. She knew that they were hiding something while at the same time struggled with telling the princes the truth and when Rayla finally worked up the courage to tell Callum, but upon seeing his state, she realized it was too late, though they managed to reconcile. With the help of Ellis and Ava, she was able to prove their intention and escaped with the princes and Zym. Meanwhile, the boys' aunt Amaya and her forces had to deal with a group of Sunfire Elves at the border. Continuing over the ocean thanks to Captain Villads, Rayla was confused about what to do in life since she didn't have the heart of an assassin. From the Captain she was given some sage advice and when she saw a captured Sun Dragon Rayla finally discovered what she wanted to with her life. However, she became irked at Callum for using Dark Magic despite trying to help her and continued to watch over him in his dream fevered state while saddened that Ezran found about their father. Upon seeing her friend's condition worsen, Rayla broke down at the thought of losing him but her concern turned into amazement when she watched Callum perform magic through his connection of the Sky Arcanum. After Ezran's return, she respected his decision to return home to try and stop the war from the other end while she and Callum continued onto Xadia but just they crossed the border the duo was met with another obstacle Sol Regem. Book Three - Sun The trials for Rayla continued, with Sol Regem despite trying to reason with him he refused to let them pass but thanks to some clever thinking on both their parts the duo made it past the old dragon. Meanwhile, Janai had another showdown with Amaya ending with her being shown with the warrior's honor and taking her enemy to the Sunfire Elves' home of Lux Aurea. However, Rayla didn't receive a warm welcome home due to her failing her task she was treated as a ghost, found out she was the sole survivor of their mission and from Ethari she learned that the Dragon Queen was ill. Janai was trying to interrogate her with a communicator but she refused to talk and yet respecting Amaya's warrior spirit she convinced her sister, the Sunfire Elf Queen Khessa to show mercy. And yet, while moving through the Midnight Desert with the help of Nyx. Losing her home and family devastated Rayla to believing that she didn't belong anywhere and wasn't good enough until convinced by Callum otherwise and the two started to see each other in a new light becoming a couple. Reuniting with Ezran she believed that he and Zym represented the hope of the kingdom. Meanwhile, Aaravos hears the story of Avizandum's demise from Viren and explained that he was imprisoned by the great dragon; wanting revenge and to fulfill Viren's wishes he brought him to the city of Lux Aurea and thanks to their trickery destroyed their home, stole the source of their power and killed the queen. With no choice, Janai and Amaya had to evacuate everyone and left for the Storm Spire. Rayla and the others made it to the top of the Spire where they met Ibis who informed them of Zubeia's condition. She faced her biggest challenge yet the guilt of her parent's failure. However, trouble came when Soren informed the group that his father was leading an army to the Spire for Zym and Rayla wanted to lay down her life to defend the queen but from Callum, she learned that her parents unlike the rest of the guard didn't run but fought to protect the egg. Happy to know the truth, the group chose to stand and fight; just like her parents Rayla with pride took the job as the last Dragon Guard. With humans, dragons, and elves working together they were able to stop Viren and with joy watched Zubeia finally awaken as a new era of peace began. However, danger was still looming when Aaravos' caterpillar started to change and with Viren still out there. Races Moonshadow Elves , a young female Moonshadow Elf.]] Moonshadow Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Moon. Their natural abilities in stealth and speed make them adept assassins and infiltrators. Moonshadow Elves live in the Silvergrove, which is hidden underneath a veil of magic and can only be entered through the use of a ritual. They are also able to tame Shadowpaws, Moonstriders, and Moon Phoenixes as mounts and pets. Moonshadow Elves also have a rather rigid culture: they believe in duty and oaths above all else, and never show fear. Those believed to have abandoned their duty become "ghosts", Moonshadow Elves who are effectively shunned by their kin through magic. Those who cast the ghosting spell on themselves cannot see or hear ghosts, and they appear faceless to ghosts as well. According to Rayla, Moonshadow Elves have schools, implying egalitarian accessibility to education and knowledge. Moonshadow Elves in the Silvergrove live in homes built into immensely large trees, preferring to establish their cities within an existing ecosystem. For freestanding structures, stones are used and an apparent preference for high ceilings is present in all of their known dwellings. Moonshadow Elves are typically pale to dark-skinned with purple markings stretching across parts of their body. They have white or silver hair, pale eyes that vary in color and wear teal and black colored clothing and armor. All appear to feature horns of blue to a purple hue, with swirl-like symbols of a lighter hue.thedragonprince.com On the night of the full moon, Moonshadow Elves are at the height of their power and can become nearly invisible. Very strong Moonshadow Elves may use this ability with less than full moon.We're the creators Aaron Ehasz and Justin Richmond, Ask Us Anything! from 16.12.2019 Startouch Elves , a male Startouch Elf.]]Startouch Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Stars. The only Startouch Elf shown thus far is Aaravos.@thedragonprince tweet to @E80195645 He wears an elegant dark blue tunic with golden ornaments, decorated with the symbol of the Stars Arcanum. His physical features include dark blue-tinted skin with hair of a light blue hue, while his horns are more elaborate than the horns of other elves. He also has yellow eyes,TDP Official Tumblr and they occasionally glow white when he uses magic. It is not yet known if these characteristics are common aspects of the race. Startouch Elves are rare, and few others have ever come across them. They can live for over 1000 years,‘The Dragon Prince’ creators talk Dark Magic, relationships, and Runaan (Hypable) and they experience "a time scale that is more like the stars than other elves," which gives them a detached, "big picture" perspective of the world. Sunfire Elves , a female Sunfire Elf.]] Sunfire Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Sun. They possess the ability to craft sunforged equipment, which includes sunforge blades and legendary armor. Sunfire elf soldiers are shown to wear red and gold clothes and armor. They commonly appear with dark skin and hair that comes in varied but warm colors ranging from coal-black to golden blond. Many, but not all Sunfire Elves wear dreadlocks.Aaron Ehasz's Twitter Sunfire Elves possess a powerful military that regularly clashed with human forces at the Border. Some of them managed to tame Twin-Tailed Inferno-Tooth Tigers as mounts. Their only known place of residence is Lux Aurea, a grand city that is considered to be a crowning achievement for their race. Some Sunfire Elves can enter a "heat-being mode" in which their skin heats, their body glows, and their speed and strength are increased. However, this ability is not accessible to all Sunfire Elves.TDP Official Tumblr - Lava Bodies An even smaller number of them can enter a "light-being mode" to heal.Aaron Ehasz & Justin Richmond Interview: TDP Season 2The Dragon Prince Season 2 Ending Explained (IGN) Skywing Elves Skywing Elves are connected to the Sky Primal. Their skin tones include a tan brown, as well as blue or grey, while their hair varies in both color and length. Compared to other races, their horn shapes come in several different varieties, such as small and stubby, long and thin, or backward bending horns. Although not always the case, their ears can appear split into a larger and a smaller section. Some Skywing Elves enjoy the advantage of being born with wings located on their lower back, akin to birds or angels. According to Ibis, less than one in ten Skywing Elves have wings, although some can cast a spell to turn their arms into wings.Book Three, Chapter 8:"Dragonguard" Earthblood Elves Earthblood Elves are connected to the magical energy of the Earth. Their horns are described as appearing like antlers. Tidebound Elves Tidebound ElvesCreator Q&A 16.12.2019 are connected to the magical energy of the Ocean. Notable Elves Trivia *For the most part, there is unity among the elves, but not all of the elven races get along and conflict is not unheard of.Twitch Live Creator Commentary - 18:47 *All elven races are capable of mating and have hybrid offspring with each other.TDP Crew Commentary - Breathe *Metal cuffs on elves' horns are possibly the elven equivalent of wedding rings.Creator Q&A 16.12.2019 - Horn Rings *Some elven races are vegetarians.Creator Q&A 16.12.2019 - Diet *All elves use the same language based on English, but there are different dialects of it in Xadia.Creator Q&A 16.12.2019 - Dialects *Moonshadow Elf wedding traditions include dancing.TDP Official Tumblr - Wedding Traditions References }} Navigation Category:Races Category:Xadia Category:A to Z